Blocks
Blocks is a group which exists on ROBLOX as the "Texas of ROBLOX" founded in November 23rd, 2011. They claim "not to be a country group," but a "community," however, this is often ignored when referring to them. Foundation The group formed out of a former spaceship crew in a free building spaceship level on ROBLOX. The origins of Blocks goes back as June 2011 in this area, however, on November 23rd, 2011, a spaceship dock built by the crew, the S.T Traval, was shot down by an enemy fighter. The ship's deck was shot up then the joint holding the deck to the crews corders was shot as well, thus destroying the ship which later crash landed into a planet right below it at the time. The sister ship of the dock rushed over there but was shot down as well by an attacker. Its where abouts go uncertain. 5 people came together and formed the Army of Blocks, and in search of the attackers, started going through all of the people in the level and their groups. Blocks was deemed the name of their army at this time as it was discovered an enemy army was operating behind the mess. The army was traced back to WUCR and in 2011 Blocks held a famous battle where, while it was 5 members, it attacked WUCR when WUCR had 20+ Defending and won in a little over an hour, and simply left eventually due to "boredom." This later resulted in Blocks' reputation growing to be the "Texas of ROBLOX." Blocks held a war against TIO however after finding the shooter of the eventual S.T Dock, another spaceship dock attacked in later 2011, was halowos, an enemy LR. Blocks attempted diplomacy and asked for the user to be demoted for attacking them, however it resulted in hostile actions. The war resulted in at first a Blocks loss but then Blocks evened out the score at 2 - 1 before the war ended. TIO later shutdown. Blocks around this time developed a flag used to this day similar to the Texas flag with the symbol of the Blocks Army in the center. Blocks mainly became a ship building, city building, and war group for the rest of its time, and taught their members often to be mature and strong "just like sailors," thus this gaining it a reputation for honorable members as well. Palermo Empire In 2012, Blocks entered war with Sunset without any knowing why. Sunset later converted to the Palermo Empire after a take over by Sunsshines the I, and eventually Blocks was over taken by the Empire. Blocks at this time was considered a State and at one time even attempted to be shutdown, however this failed. Blocks heavily influenced Palermo and in fact members from both groups extanged quite a lot during this period, thus the Palermonian Imperium, the successor to the Palermo Kingdom which held Blocks at the time, is often called the "Empire of Blocks." Blocks rebelled against Palermonian rule around August - September 2012, the 1st Blocks Revolution, led by TitanicSinker56 being a failure, however, the 2nd Blocks Revolution, led by an ex-Blocks General and S.T Traval wintess, Konnan1, was a success resulting in Palermo facing heavy loss and Blocks annexing one of Palermo's possessions. Blocks re-declared its independence and remained independent since. It had little involvement in the Palermo Civil War of 11/19/12, however, claims go on that they were providing spy information to both sides and had diplomatic relations with both sides. Modern Day Blocks in modern day is quite the same group it has been, simply not as active. They currently re-possessed previously lost titles of having HR ranks in the Palermonian Imperium and some are concerned/worried about Blocks members having higher ranks in the Empire.